kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayna-Zod
Jayna-Zod is the Primus of the Sagitari, and the mother of Lyta-Zod. Biography Season 1 When Jayna was young, her father trained her and her brother in combat. One day, he sent Jayna and her brother in the outlands to fulfill a task. They only had one oxygen supplier, so Jayna had to fight her brother for it. Jayna completed the task but her brother did not survive. She wanted to go back and find him but her father did not allow her and gave Jayna the necklace of House of Zod. As Primus, Jayna-Zod commanded the Sagitari of Kandor City. Her daughter, Lyta-Zod, followed her into the Military Guild. Despite Lyta being intended to bind with Dev-Em, Jayna was aware of her daughter's secret relationship with Seg-El. During a Sagitari training session, Jayna chose Lyta to spar with her, giving the choice of weapons or hand-to-hand combat to Dev-Em. During the fight, Jayna made Lyta cry for mercy then admonished her for the act since mercy was a weakness. She drove a blade through her daughter's hand. Jayna was later present at the trial of Charys-El. When Ter-El grabbed a weapon, Jayna killed him, then killed Charys when she tried the same, actions for which she scolded by Daron-Vex. After Lyta questioned the Sagitari's future rankless initiative, Jayna shot her down, claiming she had neither the rank nor right to question her. Later, Lyta challenged Quex-Ul to a duel to the death, causing Jayna to question her daughter's actions, visibly shaken and afraid by her choice. She oversaw the fight, surprised when Lyta ultimately won. Despite her qualms, she presented Lyta with honorary badges, granting her the rank of commander. Season 2 "Ghost In The Fire" Jayna-Zod is seen moving through the Outlands, talking with who appears to be her brother Vidar-Zod. They talk about Kryptonian theology, namely Vohc and Firebird, also noting that Kryptonians can adapt to life in the Outlands given enough time. Walking with Vidar, she laments that she left him alone in the Outlands, that she had been trained to be a ruthless weapon and she herself trained her own daughter Lyta-Zod to be one as well. She realizes that the House of Zod "builds killers", and says she won't do it anymore. Arriving at a shady bar in the Outlands, Jayna is accosted by the bartender who doesn't like current and former Sagitari, having recognized her as Jayna-Zod. She assaults him and asks if anyone else thinks she's Jayna, prompting everyone to put their heads down. She takes a drink, although current Sagitari in service to General Zod arrive looking for a "traitor". The beaten bartender tips them off to her presence, and she fights them, nearly singlehandedly defeating every single one until Dev-Em shows up and blasts the last of them, saving Jayna. "Will To Power" for help]] After disposing of the Sagitari bodies, Jayna meets back up with Dev-Em. She realizes that the Sagitari were after him as the traitor, not her. Jayna asks Dev for help to save Lyta and kill General Zod, but Dev rebukes her, saying that she doesn't know Lyta anymore. Dev, unwilling to help as all that he has believed in is gone, tells Jayna to pretend they never saw each other before departing. Jayna later finds Dev passed out in the snow, and takes him inside shelter. When he wakes up crying, she embraces him. "Danger Close" Again in the Outlands bar, New Lurvan, Dev-Em relates to Jayna-Zod how he deserted the Sagitari and came to despise her daughter Lyta-Zod. Jayna insists that although she believes his recount of Lyta's deeds, she will do what she can to save Lyta from General Zod. Still, she says that from now on they will "talk together", to which she offers a toast, and Dev returns it. "A Better Yesterday" unsuccessfully try to recruit allies from New Lurvan, Outlands]] Jayna-Zod and Dev-Em enter New Lurvan in Sagitari uniforms, asking the clientele to help them take down Dru-Zod. Dev convinces them that it is possible due to their knowledge of Sagitari patrol routes, comm frequencies, and security codes, but the group is unmoved, saying that "some other tyrant will take his place". She insists that as a conqueror he will find them wherever they are unless they strike first, but again they are unmoved. Riding in a skimmer to Kandor, Jayna asks Dev why he didn't join the Resistance, guessing that it was because of Jax-Ur. Dev explains that although Jax didn't do it herself, she lead Black Zero, and they killed his family. He says that he doesn't know which side is right, only that he is loyal to Jayna. Arriving at the Military Guild, Jayna reports that she has information regarding Dev-Em to an officer, being allowed up to Zod's chambers to deliver it. Dev then distracts the guards while Jayna kills them, and they continue on. confront General Zod, who uses Seg-El as a human shield]] Arriving in the chambers to find Zod strangling Seg-El, Jayna and Dev pull a gun on him. Jayna however is unwilling to shoot, due to Zod holding a knife to Seg and using him as a human shield, because her daughter Lyta loves Seg. Dev however is willing, and goes to fire until Zod throws a knife at Jayna, forcing him to stop to save her while Zod escapes. The trio then flee the area, with Seg killing all of the Sagitari in their path, much to their bewilderment. They head with him to the old Rankless District to meet up with the rebellion, until Jayna watches Jax-Ur slit her own daughter's throat on screen. "In Zod We Trust" Seemingly unmoved by her daughter's death, Jayna and Dev-Em bring Seg-El off the street. Jayna begins to break down however, and angrily tells Seg to "ask your grandfather" when he wonders how this could have happened. Seg fires back that Val would do everything he could to prevent it, but Jayna bitterly says "It wasn't enough, was it?" Dev tries to diffuse the argument by saying Lyta wouldn't want them arguing, until Seg reveals that none of them know what Lyta wants, as Lyta had been reconditioned, much to Jayna's horror. On Seg's urging, they then continue on despite their grief, locating Nyssa-Vex. In New Lurvan, Jayna is overcome by grief, and is unwilling even to fight General Zod, because no matter what they do Lyta shall still be dead. She returns to her room, and when Dev enters, she asks where they could possibly go from this. Dev assures her that wherever they go, it will be together. Dev grabs her hand, and Jayna begins sobbing in Dev's arms over the loss of her daughter. "Mercy" arrive at the Fortress of Solitude]] Jayna-Zod and Dev-Em arrive at the Fortress of Solitude after having noticed Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex's departure. They inform the pair that Zod's fleet is completed and is planning to launch for Wegthor, so together the group of four plan and execute a plan to infiltrate Fort Rozz. It quickly goes awry however, as Seg and Nyssa are captured. Jayna retreats with Dev. Jayna is accosted by two Sagitari, who prepare to shoot her, until she and Dev are saved by Lyta. Jayna embraces her daughter and takes her to a safe area, and becomes enraged when Dev pulls a gun on Lyta, but then acquiesces when Dev demands answers. Lyta reveals that her clone died, and that she herself was under the influence of the Black Mercy, put there by Zod when she refused to obey him regarding Doomsday. ]] Jayna tells Lyta that Seg is alive, and urges Lyta to make it to safety before springing Seg from captivity, but Lyta insists on getting him immediately. Jayna and Lyta make a distraction in the shipyard to allow them to escape, and they reunite in Kandor. Dev tries to make haste, but Jayna gives them a little time together before moving on. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"House of El" *"The Rankless Initiative" *"The Word of Rao" *"House of Zod" *"Civil Wars" *"Transformation" Season 2 *"Ghost In The Fire" *"Will To Power" *"Danger Close" *"A Better Yesterday" *"In Zod We Trust" *"Mercy" References Category:House of Zod Category:Kryptonians Category:Military Guild Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes